Braver la tempête
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Kensi en pleine réflexion un soir de pluie et quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. Qui est-ce?
**One Shot de NCIS Los Angeles:**

Titre: Braver la tempête

Résumé: Les pensées de Kensi un soir de pluie.

Personnages:

Kensi, Deeks

Histoire:

La journée avait été vraiment très calme pour l'équipe du NCIS de Los Angeles, pas d'enquête, aucune infiltration et surtout pas de meurtre. Nos agents, pour tromper leurs ennuis, avaient passé la journée à la salle de sport. Entre matchs de basket, concours d'escalade et entraînements au combat rapproché la journée s'était passée dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Comme à leurs habitudes Sam et Callen avaient passé la journée à chercher qui était le meilleur des deux dans toutes les disciplines, Kensi et Deeks n'avaient pas cessé de se chamailler quand à Éric et Nell ils étaient sortis de l'OPS pour s'amuser avec leurs amis.

La joyeuse équipe aurait souhaité sortir se promener mais malheureusement une tempête s'était abattue sur Los Angeles et il n'avait pas cessé de pleuvoir de la journée. Au grand désespoir de Marty qui aurait aimé aller surfer ou même celui de Sam qui n'avait pas pu emmener ses enfants pécher.

Ce soir là, en rentrant chez elle, complètement trempée, Kensi n'avait qu'une envie, prendre un bon bain chaud avant de se détendre devant la télé avec une bière et une part de pizza.

Bien que la journée ait été assez calme professionnellement elle n'en fut pas moins riche en émotions pour la seule agent féminine de l'équipe. Elle avait passé la journée à se chamailler avec son coéquipier. Comme à chaque fois ils avaient joué au chat et à la souris et comme à chaque fois elle avait profité de leurs habituelles joutes verbales pour dissimuler ses sentiments.

Kensi était complètement perdue. Elle aimait sincèrement son coéquipier mais elle avait peur de ses sentiments et de ce qu'ils pourraient engendrer. La brune avait déjà perdue Jack elle ne voulait pas le perdre lui aussi.

Dehors la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort. Le temps ne cessait pas de se dégrader mais ce n'était rien comparé aux émotions qui tourmentaient notre agent spécial. La jeune femme était prise dans un ouragan de sensation toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres et elle ne savait pas comment s'en sortir.

Elle passa plus d'une heure dans son bain à se détendre et à rêvasser. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que l'eau était froide que l'agent Blye sortit, s'habilla rapidement et se posa dans son canapé une bière à la main. La journée tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Pourtant c'était une journée simple, sans drame, sans fusillade, sans famille éplorée à consoler et sans souvenir triste. Kensi l'avait passé avec des personnes qu'elles aimaient. Ils n'étaient pas seulement ses amis, ils étaient sa famille. Pour une fois elle avait passé une bonne journée, sans peur ni tristesse mais ce soir la solitude était revenue et elle était de nouveau effrayée, effrayée de perdre les gens qu'elle aime et de souffrir à nouveau. Malgré ça et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Kensi avait envie de vivre à fond, de dépasser ses craintes et d'être heureuse.

La jeune femme envisageait sérieusement de dire à Deeks à quel point elle l'aimait.

Kensi était plongé dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle se demanda qui pouvait être assez fou pour braver cette tempête. Encore plus lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était plus de dix heures du soir.

Quand la snipeuse vit son coéquipier l'air penaud et complètement trempé sur le pas de sa porte elle ne put réprimer un sourire, il était si craquant.

 _-Deeks mais qu'est ce que tu fais dehors sous cette tempête ? Rentre tu es trempé,_ débita rapidement la brune sous le coup de la surprise

 _-Merci... Bonsoir à toi aussi Fern. Et pour répondre à ta question je voulais juste rendre une petite visite à ma merveilleuse coéquipière,_ répondit Marty en souriant _._

Au moment où elle entendit ce surnom stupide Kensi s'empressa de lui donner un coup dans l'épaule en riant. Puis la jeune agente réalisa que son partenaire avait bravé la tempête uniquement pour la voir et lui dire qu'elle était merveilleuse elle rougit violemment.

 _-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça,_ ordonna gentiment la jeune femme.

 ** _-_** _Je sais mais c'est tellement dommage se surnom te vas si bien,_ continua-t-il en remarquant la gêne de sa partenaire.

 ** _-_** _Ça c'est toi qui le dis... Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?_ Demanda Kensi en mettant fin au débat.

 ** _-_** _Je veux bien une bière s'il te plaît,_ répondit simplement le policier.

Après être partit chercher une bière elle s'assit sur le canapé avec son amis. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien mais la jeune femme voyait bien que son partenaire était préoccupé.

 ** _-_** _Deeks, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_ Le questionna-t-elle soucieuse

 ** _-_** _Tout vas bien Kensalina, tout va bien,_ esquiva-t-il en bottant en touche comme à chaque fois qu'il devait se livrer.

 ** _-_** _Deeks, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas alors ne me ment pas. Pour une fois parle moi honnêtement et ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tiré avec une blague. J'en ai mare de faire semblant,_ s'énerva la brune.

 _-Ce qui se passe Ken'z c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui je me suis rendue compte que j'avais été un véritable idiot. J'ai enfin réalisé que j'avais trouvé une vraie famille au NCIS et qu'avec vous je pouvais être moi-même, pas le Deeks que tout le monde déteste… Moi aussi j'en ai marre de faire semblant …_

 ** _-_** _Deeks mais bien sûr que tu peux être toi-même avec nous, tu fais partis de notre famille. Tu sais moi non plus je ne me dévoile pas facilement loin de la mais avec vous trois c'est différent et avec toi encore plus… … … Il y a notre « truc »,_ renchérit la policière émue et troublée.

 ** _-_** _Il y a notre truc. Tu sais on pourrait peut être le faire évoluer… notre truc_ , sourit Marty heureux de voir que sa collègue faisait un pas vers lui.

 ** _-_** _Pourquoi pas tu proposes quoi ?_ L'interrogea-t-elle fatiguée de prétendre qu'elle ne voulait rien entre eux.

Kensi lui donna silencieusement son accord et Deeks captura les lèvres de sa partenaire le plus délicatement possible. Ils s'embrassèrent aussi tendrement que passionnément pendant plusieurs minutes, assouvissant des désirs réprimer depuis trop longtemps. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent littéralement à bout de souffle, qu'ils se séparèrent.

 _-Je t'aime Fern,_ murmura amoureusement le blond

 _-Je t'aime aussi Marty,_ répondit la jeune femme en souriant

Kensi se leva et pris la main de Deeks pour l'emmener dans sa chambre où ils se laissèrent aller à la déferlante de leurs sentiments.


End file.
